Cardinal Virtues
The Cardinal Virtues, also known as the Auditio are the most powerful of the Angels of Paradiso, and the primary servants of Jubileus the Creator. For many years, the Angels of Paradiso, and their mortal servants the Lumen Sages, alongside their counterparts the Infernal Demons and their mortal servents the Umbra Witches worked to ensure world balance. But when a Lumen and Sage and Umbra Witch violated the law to never produce children with an individual of the other clan, Heaven and Hell, along with their servants went to war. In the end, both the Sages and Witches were wiped of the face of the Earth. 500 years later, the last Lumen Sage, Father Balder, under the brainwashing influence of the evil god Loptr, decided to revive Jubileus and create a new world. And the Cardinal Virtues joined his cause. The Virtues served as Balder's generals and worked to ensure that no one stood in the way of Jubileus's return. Even after Balder's defeat they continued to serve Paradiso, especially when Balder's past self went foreward into the present to fight Loptr himself. Battle vs Angiris Council (by Godzillavkk) AC(5) CV(5) The Heavens shine with the glory of angels. But at the Gates, something is amiss. A bright swirling vortex of light has appeared above the gates. The Angiris Council has arrived. "I knew they would arrive at this point." announces Ithereal. Soon, the Cardinal Virtues descend from the vortex and land at the gates of Heaven. "What... what are they?" asks Tyrael. "They are Angels, but they are different from us. They wield the Light and are native to Heaven, but their anatomy is different then ours." replies Malthael. "Open the gates in the name of Jubilleous the Creator." announces Fortitudo. "What do you want?" asks Auriel. "To Revive Jubilleous the Creator and destroy the Mortal Realm" replies Glamor. Tyrael draws El'drun. Heaven has voted to allow the Mortal Realm to continue to exist! Imperius steps foreward and summons Sloarion. "As much as I despise the humans, I must obey Heavens Will" announces the grouchy archangel of valor. "It is Heavens Will that The Creator be incarnate once more" replied Temperantia, and if you block our path... then may Jubileous forgive us. The Council takes flight just in time to avoid a fire blast from Fortitudo, but the blast destroys the gates of Heaven. "Tactical retreat!" orders Imperius. The Council flees deeper into Heaven, but they are not fearful, for Imperius has amplified their courage. The Council splits up and Mathael flies to the Pools of Wisdom and grabs the chalice hoping to find Wisdom that could help the Council win. Suddenly the pools start rumbling and Sapentia rises from one of them. Sapentia fires missiles at Malthael, but using Wisdom Malthael avoids them. Using his Shotels Malthael deflects the attacks and the missiles hit Sapentia. Sapentia dives underwater. Malthael stands by waiting for Sapentia's next move. Sapentia suddenly springs from the water and pins Malthael to the ground. As the aquatic angel raises his free paw to kill Malthael, Malthael uses Wisdom to make Sapentia dumber, causing him to forget how to use his claws, and the monster angel stops, completly clueless about what to do. Malthael breaks free and using his Shotels, he breaks off Sapentia's front, and is horrified to find four great big yellow eyes, on four red tenticles. In disgust Malthael slices all the tenticles in half. At Sapentia is dragged into Hell, he announces "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." "Abomination replies Malthael". CV(4) Suddenly, lightning flashes across the pools electrocuting and killing Malthael. AC(4) Glamor has summoned the lightning. Glamor summons a water vortex and flies throughout Heaven looking for more enemies to kill. He spots Ithereal and fires icicles from his mouth, but Ithereal stops time. Itherael flies around the ice and slashes all over Glamor. When time resumes, all of Glamors marble falls off, revealing a monstrous form. Enraged, Glamor lunges at Itherael, but the Archangel of Fate dodges, stops time again, and chops off Glamors head. "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." announces Glamor as he's dragged off to hell. CV(3). Itherael turns and sees Temperantia coming at him. Itherael flies at the enemy angel, sword ready. Suddenly hurrcians fill the area and Itherael gets caught in them. Temperantia extends his face and disintegrates Itherael with an energy beam. AC(3). Temperantia points his hands at a wall and using his guns, breaks through the walls and enters the Gardens of Hope. Temperantia looks around. "How dare you defile this place fallen angel!" announces a female voice. Auriel swoops down and using Al'maish slashes off the marble of Temperantias left hand, revealing tentacles. "What in the Heavens!?" She wraps her whip around the tentacles, and chains them together. But this doesn't slow down Temperantia who tries punching Auriel. Auriel dodges the punches and whips Temperantia with Al'maish, burning both marble and the monstrous interior to death. "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." announces Temperantia as he's dragged off to hell. CV(2) Auriel rejoins her comrades at the Crystal Arch as the last two Virtues arrive. Lustitia breaks off a piece of the floor via telekinesis and throws it at the Archangels. Imperius and Tyrael dodge, but Auriel is hit and dies. AC(2) Lustitia tries spraying acid at Tyrael, but Tyrael chops the tenticles off. As Tyrael swoops in, sword ready, Lustitia emits a spike, and Tyrael is impaled on it, but as he's impaled, he drives El'drun into Lustitia, both angels die. AC(1) CV(1). It's now down to Imperius and Fortitudo. The two angels clash, both using fire. Both also trade fire using telekenesis to move shrapnel. Neither seems to have an upper hand until Fortitudo thrashes his tale and knocks imperius into the Halls of Valor. Fortitudo follows and summons fire from the floor. Imperius flies away to avoid death, but gets singed. "A coward like you stands no chance against me" mocks Fortitudo. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" shouts Imperius as he lunged at his enemy, Solarion pointed forward. He stabs Fortitudo right in the center, cracking the marble, revealing a hideous purple eye with a gaping maw below it. The two ends lunge forward but Imperius dodges and decapitates them with Solarion, then stabs Fortitudo right in the eye. "You are no angel, you are a Demon of the Burning Hells. Back to where you belong!" remarks Imperius. As he descends to Hell, Fortitudo announces "May Jubileous the Creator grace you." WINNER: Angiris Council Expert's Opinion The council won due to their superior experience, and the fact that their emotional based powers allowed them to gain an advanatge over the virtues, whose powers were only combat based. But the Council's combat powers combined with their emotional ones meant that they could always one up the Virtues. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Giants Category:Magic Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors